


Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: Mutual Fun

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested the idea of Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner having another team up. Just without dire stakes and with more fun nonsense.





	Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour: Mutual Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)suggested the idea of Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner having another team up. Just without dire stakes and with more fun nonsense.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron. They make for an unlikely duo, and not just because they were normally separated by universes. Still, their personality and reality differences didn’t stop a sort of friendship/rivalry from forming and they actually did enjoy hanging out when things were going well.

So, not having anything else going on, Timmy hadn’t really seen much reason not wish himself down to Retroville; his body, clothes and even his bucked teeth turning ‘bulgy’ when he entered his friend/rival’s world.

Laying back on lawn chairs in Jimmy’s back yard in shades and swim trunks (pink for Timmy, red for Jimmy) while enjoying the rainy day that Timmy had turned sunny and sipping on a couple of Purple Flurps Jimmy had picked up at the Candy Bar, the two boys were having a nice, relaxing day… that was just waiting for a disturbance.

“Hey boys!” And that disturbance came in the form of Cindy Vortex strolling into the backyard.

“Cindy!” they both exclaimed while sitting up.

“What are you doing here?” Jimmy asked.

“Well, Libby might have mentioned a certain someone popping into existence right in the middle of town.” she explained while stepping up to the pink-wearing boy with a smile. “Nice to see you again, Timmy.”

The boy grinned at her. “Great to see you again too, Cindy. I missed you.” Wanda, Poof, and even Cosmo, lounging in their own lawn chairs off to the side, rolled their eyes at that. The blonde girl rarely crossed Timmy’s mind back home and his visit today hadn’t even been to see her. “Hey, if you want, we could pop over to my world and-“

“And what?” Jimmy asked with annoyance. “What could she possibly do in your world that she can’t do in this one?”

“Uhhh…”

“Yeah. I thought so.” Turning to Cindy, he began, “Although in this one, I know a few constellations that would be great to-“

“Hey, I can show her constellations too!” Timmy shouted. And like that, a sort of dam burst as the two boys began shouting and arguing.

Cindy started to get a goofy grin on her face at this point.

Just as Jimmy often liked to hog all the attention, Cindy also loved it. Having these two boys fighting over her was great. Great, until she heard Jimmy say and ask, “Wait, wait, wait! What are we doing?” At Timmy’s questioning look, the bigheaded boy elaborated, “I mean, why are we fighting like this? It’s not solving anything.” 

Timmy blinked. It was an odd question to hear from Jimmy, but it was a good point. Their arguing never seemed to sway Cindy. In fact, looking at her… “Yeah, you’re right. And Cindy, why were you smiling while we were arguing?”

Suddenly Cindy wasn’t enjoying having their eyes on her as much. “Uhhm, well… The thing is…” She racked her brain for an answer but wasn’t having much luck thing of one and the boys were starting to glare at her.

But then Jimmy’s glare started to become a grin.

A grin, because he remembered he still had his laser watch on and promptly activated it, firing with precision around her sides. “WOAH!” she shouted while jumping back. “Nerdtron, what the HECK?!” Timmy looked just as surprised.

“Wait for it.” Jimmy said, grin widening as the lasers’ effects became noticeable as the sides of her pants, burned by the laser, split and fell off of her completely to expose her pink, polka-dotted panties.

“AH!” she screamed while blushing and cover herself with her hands. “NERDTRON!”

  


  
“Heheh, nice one man!” Timmy said while offering his friend a low five that was quickly returned. The boy’s already-formed smile got wider as he had an idea of his own. “Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Cindy would wedgie herself for us.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Before she could try and protest, there was *POOF* and Cindy began to grab onto the back of her panties. “Oh noOW!” The boy had a laugh as their blonde crush began pulling her panties up her back.

“HeheHA! Make it atomic!” Timmy commanded and was obeyed.

“You- OWIEE!” Helplessly, Cindy pulled harder, taking cotton more and more as her underwear got higher until she was able to snap it on over her ponytail. “Nrrr, you two are so gonna get it!” she swore while falling to her knees.

Enjoying Cindy’s predicament, Jimmy had another idea and dialed back the power setting on his laser watch. With some more quick firing, he promptly began branding butt cheeks now that her wedgie exposed them.

“YEEEEEEOW!” The girl promptly leapt to her feet, hopping around at patting at her buttocks which now had a **TT** on the left cheek and a **JN** on the right one. “Hothothothot!”

The boys laughed some more, sharing a high five when another thought occurred to Jimmy. “Hey, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Probably not.” Timmy said.

“I’m thinking we could go and do this to a couple more girls we know.”

“I like the way you think!” Timmy said as the boys walked off to get dressed in their normal clothes and have some more fun while Cindy continued to hop around before dropping down in a puddle of rain water from earlier, sighing in relief as her buns cooled.

-

Flying in Jimmy’s hover car, the two boys, accompanied by Timmy’s trio of fairies, Timmy and the bigheaded genius soon reach the Retroland amusement park. “So why are we here?” Timmy asked.

“Well, while we wee getting dressed, I browsed some social media and learned she would be here today.” Jimmy explain, pointing towards a fairly tall girl for their age who had brown hair, pink eyelids and a small beauty mark on her right cheek. On her body, she wore a pink dress that had white frills on it.

“Huh, pretty.” Timmy commented. “But who is she?”

“Betty Quinlan.” Jimmy answered. “For fun, I figured we’d divide up who gets who. You can take this one while I watch, and I’ll let you pick who I get.”

“Sounds good to me.” Timmy said. Watching Betty, Timmy saw that she was getting onto some sort of bungee jumping ride. “Cosmo, Wanda. I think I’ve got just the wish for this.”

-

Standing up high, Betty was smiling as the bungee line was hooked up to her. “This is gonna be a nice adrenaline rush.” the normally mundane but still very pretty girl said to herself. Once she was given the all clear to take the leap off the platform and being assured that the giant safety cushion down below would save her if anything went wrong with the line, she jumped.

Jumped, while completely unaware of the line suddenly magically fusing onto her underwear through her dress.

As the line began to tense, Betty suddenly felt her pretty pink sunflower-covered panties beginning to ride up her crack. “Wha-AAAHHHH!” Betty screamed as her panties tore into her as the bungee line stretched before pulling her back up by her panties. “YeeeOWWOW!” The girl shrieked and squealed as each bounce thoroughly chafed her crack.

Then, with no explanation, her dressed suddenly turned into pink water and fell off, soaking her and leaving her soaked in just her panties and the matching bra that went with them.

“WHAT IS GOING- AAHHHOWW!”

-

Jimmy’s face turned a bit red as he watched Betty squeal while getting a bungee wedgie in just her bra and panties. “Woah…” he breathed out.

“Impressed?” Timmy asked while leaning toward him with a smug smile.

“As much as I hate to admit it,” Jimmy said, “yes. So, who do you have in mind as my target.”

“Trixie Tang.” the bucktoothed boy answered. About a month-ish ago, he’d made a wish that had her giving herself wedgies in response to her own mean thoughts and being unable to remove them on her own. Eventually feeling a bit guilty, he’d undone that particular wish.

But he didn’t feel guilty enough to stop messing with her.

Nodding, Jimmy said, “No problem. I’ll just need to make a quick stop at my lab to get a few essential ingredients, then we can pop on over to your world.”

-

In her room, Trixie was at her computer and checking her e-mails. “Spam, spam, some desperate loser, spam…” It didn’t seem like anything interesting would be going on until she started to hear an odd, mechanical humming sound behind her. Turning around, she was given quite the surprise. “Umm… what?”

Floating in front of her were a handful of spherical drones of varying sizes with thing metal claw arms, none of them bigger than her head.

“So, are you guys a like a surprise present or-“ *ZAP* “DOW!” she cried, jumping up out of her chair when one of them shocked her. “What heck was that for?!” Rather than answer her, two of the drones flew forward and grabbed her arms. “Hey!”

Getting to their true purpose, one flew behind her while another remained in front. As she struggled to get free, her eyes widened in fright as she felt the one in the back unzip her skirt, letting it fall and reveal her purple panties as she blushed.

“What the heck are you- OW!” Before she could complete that question, the drone grabbed onto the seat of her panties and hoisted them up. “Are you kidding meeEEEEEYOWOW!” Her situation worsened as the drone front grabbed onto her panties as well and began jerking them at random. “Ow, owowow OW! OWWIIEEEE!”

The one in the back, however, was more focused, hiking her panties up higher and higher as she squealed until it got them over her head and eyes.

“NRGH! Are done yeeEEEEEEK!” The girl tried in vain to jump as the drones at her arms held her in place when her wedgied butt was given a zap. “AHHOW!” And another zap. “NYEEE!” And another one as the front of her panties were jerked again. You see where this is going.

Once her butt was red and smoky, the drone finally released and she sagged to her knees while whimpering.

The fifth drone, the one with a camera eye, zoomed in closer on her backside as she slumped over.

-

In Timmy’s room, the pink-hatted boy and Jimmy chuckled as they watched Trixie’s plight through a screen coming out of Goddard’s back. “Oh man, we gotta hang out more often.” Timmy said.

Jimmy smiled back at him. “If we’ll be doing stuff like this, then I definitely agree.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml762672855']=[] 


End file.
